


Apiphobia

by anamanatree2



Category: RWBY
Genre: A Mix of Fluff, F/F, Homophobia, More tags to be added, No Smut, Secret Relationship, They're both closeted bc people are homophobic, angsty fluff, i don't know where i'm going with this, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamanatree2/pseuds/anamanatree2
Summary: Yang sees Blake ten times a week.(The bees deal with homophobia, some people are supportive and others not so much.)





	Apiphobia

Yang sees Blake ten times a week.  
Every day during the week, at lunch. Three days a week, in history class. Saturdays Blake comes over to her house, and they do homework together in the living room.  
Sundays are free. They might go to a park, or a movie, or a bookstore. They went to a children's playground once, spent the whole day there. Blake had treated them both to ice cream for lunch. It was one of the best days of Yang’s life.  
When they finally came back, Ruby had playfully acted upset that they hadn't taken her with them. Come on, she'd teased, didn't they know that she loved playgrounds? Yang had pulled her sister close, ruffled her hair. Assured her that they’d bring her along next time. Ruby had seemed satisfied with her promise, commenting, “I hope one day I have the same kind of amazing relationship with my best friend that you two have.”  
Yang had glanced over Ruby’s head at Blake, making eye contact and sharing a small smile. It was a bittersweet moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing but this is what I want to read and I can't find it so I'm contributing to this fandom at last. 
> 
> I mentioned this in the tags but if I do decide to continue this I promise a happy ending. 
> 
> What do you think?


End file.
